This invention relates to cleaning compositions comprising at least one partially-fluorinated ether compound and to processes for removing contaminants from substrate surfaces using such compositions. In another aspect, this invention relates to certain novel partially-fluorinated ether compounds. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to coating compositions comprising at least one partially-fluorinated ether compound and to processes for depositing coatings on substrate surfaces using such compositions.
Solvent cleaning applications where contaminated articles are immersed in (or washed with) solvent liquids and/or vapors are well-known. Applications involving one or more stages of immersion, rinsing, and/or drying are common. Solvents can be used at ambient temperature (often, accompanied by ultrasonic agitation) or at elevated temperatures up to the boiling point of the solvent.
A major concern in solvent cleaning is the tendency (especially where solvent is used at an elevated temperature) for solvent vapor loss from the cleaning system into the atmosphere. Although care is generally exercised to minimize such losses (e.g., through good equipment design and vapor recovery systems), most practical cleaning applications result in some loss of solvent vapor into the atmosphere.
Solvent cleaning processes have traditionally utilized chlorinated solvents (e.g., chlorofluorocarbons such as 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane and chlorocarbons such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane) alone or in admixture with one or more cosolvents such as aliphatic alcohols or other low molecular weight, polar compounds. Such solvents were initially believed to be environmentally-benign, but have now been linked to ozone depletion. According to the Montreal Protocol and its attendant amendments, production and use of the solvents must be discontinued (see, e.g., P. S. Zurer, xe2x80x9cLooming Ban on Production of CFCs, Halons Spurs Switch to Substitutes,xe2x80x9d Chemical and Engineering News, page 12, Nov. 15, 1993).
Thus, there has developed a need in the art for substitutes or replacements for the commonly-used cleaning solvents. Such substitutes should have a low ozone depletion potential, should have boiling ranges suitable for a variety of solvent cleaning applications, and should have the ability to dissolve both hydrocarbon-based and fluorocarbon-based soils. Preferably, substitutes will also be low in toxicity, have no flash points (as measured by ASTM D3278-89), have acceptable stability for use in cleaning applications, and have short atmospheric lifetimes and low global warming potentials.
Partially-fluorinated ethers have been suggested as chlorofluorocarbon alternatives (see, e.g., Yamashita et al., International Conference on CFC and BFC (Halons), Shanghai, China, Aug. 7-10, 1994, pages 55-58).
European Patent Publication No. 0 450 855 A2 (Imperial Chemical Industries PLC) describes the use of low molecular weight, fluorine-containing ethers of boiling point 20-120xc2x0 C. in solvent cleaning applications.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/11280 (Allied-Signal, Inc.) discloses a non-aqueous cleaning process which utilizes a fluorocarbon-based rinsing solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,669 (Van Der Puy et al.) describes hydrofluorocarbon solvents useful for dissolving contaminants or removing contaminants from the surface of a substrate. The solvents have 4 to 7 carbon atoms and have a portion which is fluorocarbon, the remaining portion being hydrocarbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,333 (Litt et al.) discloses fluorinated ethers containing at least one halogen substituent other than fluorine and states that those ethers which are liquid can be used as solvents for high molecular weight resinous perhalogenated compounds such as solid polychlorotrifluoroethylene resins.
French Patent Publication No. 2,287,432 (Societe Nationale des Poudres et Explosifs) describes new partially-fluorinated ethers and a process for their preparation. The compounds are said to be useful as hypnotic and anesthetic agents; as monomers for preparing heat-stable, fire-resistant, or self-lubricant polymers; and in phyto-sanitary and phyto-pharmaceutical fields.
German Patent Publication No. 1,294,949 (Farbwerke Hoechst AG) describes a technique for the production of perfluoroalkyl-alkyl ethers, said to be useful as narcotics and as intermediates for the preparation of narcotics and polymers.
In one aspect, this invention provides a process for removing contaminants (e.g., hydrocarbons, fluorocarbons, or even water) from the surface of a substrate (e.g., metal, glass, ceramic, plastic, or fabric). The process comprises contacting the substrate with (or exposing the substrate to) a liquid- and/or vapor-phase cleaning composition comprising at least one mono-, di-, or trialkoxy-substituted perfluoroalkane, perfluorocycloalkane, perfluorocycloalkyl-containing perfluoroalkane, or perfluorocycloalkylene-containing perfluoroalkane compound. The compound can optionally contain additional catenary (i.e., in-chain) heteroatoms (e.g., oxygen or nitrogen) and preferably has a boiling point in the range of from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C.
The alkoxy-substituted compounds used in the process of the invention exhibit unexpectedly high stabilities in the presence of acids, bases, and oxidizing agents. In addition, in spite of their fluorine content, the compounds are surprisingly good solvents for hydrocarbons (as well as fluorocarbons). The compounds are low in toxicity and flammability, have ozone depletion potentials of zero, and have short atmospheric lifetimes and low global warming potentials relative to chlorofluorocarbons and many chlorofluorocarbon substitutes. Since the compounds exhibit good solvency properties while being environmentally acceptable, they satisfy the need in the art for substitutes or replacements for the commonly-used cleaning solvents which have been linked to the destruction of the earth""s ozone layer.
In other aspects, this invention also provides certain novel mono-, di-, and trialkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds; a cleaning composition; a coating composition; and a process for depositing coatings (e.g., coatings of lubricant) on substrate surfaces.
Compounds which can be utilized in the processes of the invention are mono-, di-, or trialkoxy-substituted perfluoroalkane, perfluorocycloalkane, perfluorocycloalkyl-containing perfluoroalkane, and perfluorocycloalkylene-containing perfluoroalkane compounds. The compounds include those which contain additional catenary heteroatoms (as well as those which do not) and can be utilized alone, in combination with one another, or in combination with other common cleaning solvents (e.g., alcohols, ethers, alkanes, alkenes, perfluorocarbons, perfluorinated tertiary amines, perfluoroethers, cycloalkanes, esters, ketones, aromatics, siloxanes, hydrochlorocarbons, hydrochlorofluorocarbons, and hydrofluorocarbons). The compounds can be solids or liquids under ambient conditions of temperature and pressure, but are generally utilized for cleaning in either the liquid or the vapor state (or both). Thus, normally solid compounds can be utilized after tranformation to liquid and/or vapor through melting, sublimation, or dissolution in liquid co-solvent.
A class of useful alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds is that which can be represented by the following general formula (I):
Rfxe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94Rh)xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein x is an integer of 1 to 3; when x is 1, Rf is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched perfluoroalkyl groups having from 2 to about 15 carbon atoms, perfluorocycloalkyl-containing perfluoroalkyl groups having from 5 to about 15 carbon atoms, and perfluorocycloalkyl groups having from 3 to about 12 carbon atoms; when x is 2, Rf is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched perfluoroalkanediyl groups or perfluoroalkylidene groups having from 2 to about 15 carbon atoms, perfluorocycloalkyl- or perfluorocycloalkylene-containing perfluoroalkanediyl or perfluoroalkylidene groups having from 6 to about 15 carbon atoms, and perfluorocycloalkanediyl groups or perfluorocycloalkylidene groups having from 3 to about 12 carbon atoms; when x is 3, Rf is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched perfluoroalkanetriyl groups having from 2 to about 15 carbon atoms, perfluorocycloalkyl- or perfluorocycloalkylene-containing perfluoroalkanetriyl groups having from 6 to about 15 carbon atoms, and perfluorocycloalkanetriyl groups having from 3 to about 12 carbon atoms; each Rh is independently selected from the group consisting of linear or branched alkyl groups having from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl-containing alkyl groups having from 4 to about 8 carbon atoms, and cycloalkyl groups having from 3 to about 8 carbon atoms; wherein either or both of the groups Rf and Rh can contain (optionally contain) one or more catenary heteroatoms; and wherein the sum of the number of carbon atoms in Rf and the number of carbon atoms in Rh is greater than or equal to 4. The perfluorocycloalkyl and perfluorocycloalkylene groups contained within the perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkanediyl, perfluoroalkylidene and perfluoroalkanetriyl groups can optionally (and independently) be substituted with, e.g., one or more perfluoroalkyl groups having from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms.
Preferably, x is 1; Rf is as defined above; Rh is an alkyl group having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms; Rf but not Rh can contain one or more catenary heteroatoms; and the sum of the number of carbon atoms in Rf and the number of carbon atoms in Rh is greater than or equal to 4. Most preferably, x is 1; Rf is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched perfluoroalkyl groups having from 3 to about 6 carbon atoms, perfluorocycloalkyl-containing perfluoroalkyl or perfluoroalkylidene groups having from 5 to about 8 carbon atoms, and perfluorocycloalkyl groups having from 5 to about 6 carbon atoms; Rh is an alkyl group having from 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; Rf but not Rh can contain one or more catenary heteroatoms; and the sum of the number of carbon atoms in Rf and the number of carbon atoms in Rh is greater than or equal to 4. The perfluorocycloalkyl and perfluorocycloalkylene groups contained within the perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkanediyl, perfluoroalkylidene and perfluoroalkanetriyl groups can optionally (and independently) be substituted with, e.g., one or more perfluoromethyl groups. These compounds are preferred due to their ease of preparation and their performance characteristics.
Representative examples of alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds suitable for use in the processes of the invention include the following compounds: 
C3F7CF(OC2H5)CF(CF3)2, C2F5CF(OC2H5)CF(CF3)2, C2F5CF(OCH3)CF(CF3)2, CF3CF(OCH3)CF(CF3)2, 1,1-dimethoxyperfluorocyclohexane, and mixtures thereof, where cyclic structures having an interior xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d are perfluorinated.
A novel subclass of the alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds is that which can be represented by the following general formula (II):
Rf1xe2x80x94N(Rf2)13 CyF2yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Rhxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein Rf1 and Rf2 are both substituted or unsubstituted perfluoroalkyl groups having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms or are both substituted or unsubstituted perfluoroalkylene groups having from 2 to about 4 carbon atoms, the perfluoroalkylene groups being bonded to one another to form a ring; y is an integer of 1 to about 8; CyF2y can be linear or branched; and Rh is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched alkyl groups having from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl-containing alkyl groups having from 4 to about 8 carbon atoms, and cycloalkyl groups having from 3 to about 8 carbon atoms; wherein the groups Rf1, Rf2, and Rh can optionally (and independently) contain one or more catenary heteroatoms.
Preferably, the perfluoroalkyl groups have from 1 to about 3 carbon atoms, the perfluoroalkylene groups have from 2 to about 3 carbon atoms; y is an integer of 1 to about 3; Rh is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched alkyl groups having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms; and Rf1 and Rf2 but not Rh can independently contain one or more catenary heteroatoms. These compounds are preferred due to their ease of preparation and their performance characteristics.
Representative examples of novel compounds according to Formula II above include the following compounds: 
A second novel subclass of the alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds is that which can be represented by the following general formula (III):
Rf3(CF2ORh)xxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
wherein Rf3 is a substituted or unsubstituted perfluorocycloalkyl, perfluorocycloalkanediyl, or perfluorocycloalkanetriyl group having from 3 to about 12 carbon atoms; each Rh is independently selected from the group consisting of linear or branched alkyl groups having from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl-containing alkyl groups having from 4 to about 8 carbon atoms, and cycloalkyl groups having from 3 to about 8 carbon atoms; and xxe2x80x2 is an integer of 1 to 3; wherein either or both of the groups Rf3 and Rh can contain (optionally contain) one or more catenary heteroatoms.
Preferably, Rf3 has from 5 to about 6 carbon atoms; each Rh is independently selected from the group consisting of linear or branched alkyl groups having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms; xxe2x80x2 is an integer of 1 or 2; and Rf3 but not Rh can contain one or more catenary heteroatoms. These compounds are preferred due to their ease of preparation and their performance characteristics.
Representative examples of novel compounds according to Formula III above include the following compounds: 
The alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds suitable for use in the process of the invention can be prepared by alkylation of perfluorinated alkoxides prepared by the reaction of the corresponding perfluorinated acyl fluoride or perfluorinated ketone with an anhydrous alkali metal fluoride (e.g., potassium fluoride or cesium fluoride) or anhydrous silver fluoride in an anhydrous polar, aprotic solvent. (See, e.g., the preparative methods described in French Patent Publication No. 2,287,432 and German Patent Publication No. 1,294,949, supra.) Alternatively, a fluorinated tertiary alcohol can be allowed to react with a base, e.g., potassium hydroxide or sodium hydride, to produce a perfluorinated tertiary alkoxide which can then be alkylated by reaction with alkylating agent.
Suitable alkylating agents for use in the preparation include dialkyl sulfates (e.g., dimethyl sulfate), alkyl halides (e.g., methyl iodide), alkyl p-toluenesulfonates (e.g., methyl p-toluenesulfonate), alkyl perfluoroalkanesulfonates (e.g., methyl perfluoromethanesulfonate), and the like. Suitable polar, aprotic solvents include acyclic ethers such as diethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, and diethylene glycol dimethyl ether; carboxylic acid esters such as methyl formate, ethyl formate, methyl acetate, diethyl carbonate, propylene carbonate, and ethylene carbonate; alkyl nitriles such as acetonitrile; alkyl amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-diethylformamide, and N-methylpyrrolidone; alkyl sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide; alkyl sulfones such as dimethylsulfone, tetramethylene sulfone, and other sulfolanes; oxazolidones such as N-methyl-2-oxazolidone; and mixtures thereof.
Perfluorinated acyl fluorides (for use in preparing the alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds) can be prepared by electrochemical fluorination (ECF) of the corresponding hydrocarbon carboxylic acid (or a derivative thereof), using either anhydrous hydrogen fluoride (Simons ECF) or KF.2HF (Phillips ECF) as the electrolyte. Perfluorinated acyl fluorides and perfluorinated ketones can also be prepared by dissociation of perfluorinated carboxylic acid esters (which can be prepared from the corresponding hydrocarbon or partially-fluorinated carboxylic acid esters by direct fluorination with fluorine gas). Dissociation can be achieved by contacting the perfluorinated ester with a source of fluoride ion under reacting conditions (see the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,372 (Childs), the description of which is incorporated herein by reference) or by combining the ester with at least one initiating reagent selected from the group consisting of gaseous, non-hydroxylic nucleophiles; liquid, non-hydroxylic nucleophiles; and mixtures of at least one non-hydroxylic nucleophile (gaseous, liquid, or solid) and at least one solvent which is inert to acylating agents.
Initiating reagents which can be employed in the dissociation are those gaseous or liquid, non-hydroxylic nucleophiles and mixtures of gaseous, liquid, or solid, non-hydroxylic nucleophile(s) and solvent (hereinafter termed xe2x80x9csolvent mixturesxe2x80x9d) which are capable of nucleophilic reaction with perfluorinated esters. The presence of small amounts of hydroxylic nucleophiles can be tolerated. Suitable gaseous or liquid, non-hydroxylic nucleophiles include dialkylamines, trialkylamines, carboxamides, alkyl sulfoxides, amine oxides, oxazolidones, pyridines, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Suitable non-hydroxylic nucleophiles for use in solvent mixtures include such gaseous or liquid, non-hydroxylic nucleophiles, as well as solid, non-hydroxylic nucleophiles, e.g., fluoride, cyanide, cyanate, iodide, chloride, bromide, acetate, mercaptide, alkoxide, thiocyanate, azide, trimethylsilyl difluoride, bisulfite, and bifluoride anions, which can be utilized in the form of alkali metal, ammonium, alkyl-substituted ammonium (mono-, di-, tri-, or tetra-substituted), or quaternary phosphonium salts, and mixtures thereof. Such salts are in general commercially available but, if desired, can be prepared by known methods, e.g., those described by M. C. Sneed and R. C. Brasted in Comprehensive Inorganic Chemistry, Volume Six (The Alkali Metals), pages 61-64, D. Van Nostrand Company, Inc., New York (1957), and by H. Kobler et al. in Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1978, 1937. 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane and the like are also suitable solid nucleophiles.
The cleaning process of the invention can be carried out by contacting a contaminated substrate with a cleaning composition comprising at least one of the above-described alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds. The perfluorocompounds can be utilized alone or in admixture with each other or with other commonly-used cleaning solvents, e.g., alcohols, ethers, alkanes, alkenes, perfluorocarbons, perfluorinated tertiary amines, perfluoroethers, cycloalkanes, esters, ketones, aromatics, siloxanes, hydrochlorocarbons, hydrochlorofluorocarbons, hydrofluorocarbons, and mixtures thereof. Such co-solvents can be chosen to modify or enhance the solvency properties of a cleaning composition for a particular use and can be utilized in ratios (of co-solvent to perfluorocompound(s)) such that the resulting composition has no flash point. Preferably, the perfluorocompound(s) constitute at least about 30 weight percent of the composition (more preferably, greater than about 50 weight percent, i.e., a major amount; most preferably, at least about 60 weight percent), based upon the sum of the weights of the perfluorocompound(s) and the co-solvent(s). The perfluorocompound(s) used in the composition preferably have boiling points in the range of from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 125xc2x0 C. If desirable for a particular application, the cleaning composition can further contain one or more dissolved or dispersed gaseous, liquid, or solid additives (for example, carbon dioxide gas, surfactants, stabilizers, antioxidants, or activated carbon).
The cleaning composition can be used in either the gaseous or the liquid state (or both), and any of the known techniques for xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d a substrate can be utilized. For example, a liquid cleaning composition can be sprayed or brushed onto the substrate, a gaseous cleaning composition can be blown across the substrate, or the substrate can be immersed in either a gaseous or a liquid composition. Elevated temperatures, ultrasonic energy, and/or agitation can be used to facilitate the cleaning. Various different solvent cleaning techniques are described by B. N. Ellis in Cleaning and Contamination of Electronics Components and Assemblies, Electrochemical Publications Limited, Ayr, Scotland, pages 182-94 (1986).
Both organic and inorganic substrates can be cleaned by the process of the invention. Representative examples of the substrates include metals; ceramics; glass; polycarbonate; polystyrene; acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer; natural fibers (and fabrics derived therefrom) such as cotton, silk, fur, suede, leather, linen, and wool; synthetic fibers (and fabrics) such as polyester, rayon, acrylics, nylon, and blends thereof; fabrics comprising a blend of natural and synthetic fibers; and composites of the foregoing materials. The process is especially useful in the precision cleaning of electronic components (e.g., circuit boards), optical or magnetic media, and medical devices.
The cleaning process of the invention can be used to dissolve or remove most contaminants from the surface of a substrate. For example, materials such as light hydrocarbon contaminants; higher molecular weight hydrocarbon contaminants such as mineral oils and greases; fluorocarbon contaminants such as perfluoropolyethers, bromotrifluoroethylene oligomers (gyroscope fluids), and chlorotrifluoroethylene oligomers (hydraulic fluids, lubricants); silicone oils and greases; solder fluxes; particulates; and other contaminants encountered in precision, electronic, metal, and medical device cleaning can be removed. The process is particularly useful for the removal of hydrocarbon contaminants (especially, light hydrocarbon oils), fluorocarbon contaminants, particulates, and water (as described in the next paragraph).
To displace or remove water from substrate surfaces, the cleaning process of the invention can be carried out as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,978 (Flynn et al.) by contacting the surface of an article with a liquid cleaning composition which preferably contains a non-ionic fluoroaliphatic surface active agent. (Although non-ionic fluoroaliphatic surface active agents or surfactants are preferred, other surfactants that are sufficiently soluble or dispersible in the alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompound-containing cleaning composition can be utilized, if desired.) The wet article is immersed in the liquid composition and agitated therein, the displaced water is separated from the liquid composition, and the resulting water-free article is removed from the liquid composition. Further description of the process and the articles which can be treated are found in said U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,978, which description is incorporated herein by reference. The process can also be carried out as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,012 (Brandreth), the description of which is also incorporated herein.
This invention also provides a cleaning composition comprising (a) a major amount (greater than about 50 weight percent; preferably, at least about 60 weight percent) of at least one mono-, di-, or trialkoxy-substituted perfluoroalkane, perfluorocycloalkane, perfluorocycloalkyl-containing perfluoroalkane, or perfluorocycloalkylene-containing perfluoroalkane compound, the compound optionally containing additional catenary heteroatoms; and (b) a minor amount (less than about 50 weight percent; preferably, less than about 40 weight percent) of at least one co-solvent; said weight percents being based upon the sum of the weights of the perfluorocompound(s) (component (a) of the cleaning composition) and the co-solvent(s) (component (b) of the cleaning composition). Preferably, the co-solvent is selected from the group consisting of alcohols, ethers, alkanes, alkenes, haloalkenes, perfluorocarbons, perfluorinated tertiary amines, perfluoroethers, cycloalkanes, esters, ketones, aromatics, haloaromatics, siloxanes, hydrochlorocarbons, hydrochlorofluorocarbons, hydrofluorocarbons, and mixtures thereof(more preferably, alcohols, alkanes, alkenes, haloalkenes, cycloalkanes, esters, aromatics, haloaromatics, hydrochlorocarbons, hydrofluorocarbons, and mixtures thereof; most preferably, alcohols, alkanes, alkenes, haloalkenes, cycloalkanes, esters, aromatics, haloaromatics, and mixtures thereof).
Representative examples of co-solvents which can be used in the cleaning composition include methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, t-butyl alcohol, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, cyclohexane, 2,2,4-trimethylpentane, n-decane, terpenes (e.g., a-pinene, camphene, and limonene), trans-1,2-dichloroethylene, cis-1,2-dichloroethylene, methylcyclopentane, decalin, methyl decanoate, t-butyl acetate, ethyl acetate, diethyl phthalate, 2-butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone, naphthalene, toluene, p-chlorobenzotrifluoride, trifluorotoluene, bis(trifluoromethyl)benzenes, hexamethyl disiloxane, octamethyl trisiloxane, perfluorohexane, perfluoroheptane, perfluorooctane, perfluorotributylamine, perfluoro-N-methyl morpholine, perfluoro-2-butyl oxacyclopentane, methylene chloride, chlorocyclohexane, 1-chlorobutane, 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane, 1,1,1,2,2-pentafluoro-3,3-dichloropropane, 1,1,2,2,3-pentafluoro-1,3-dichloropropane, 2,3-dihydroperfluoropentane, 1,1,1,2,2,4-hexafluorobutane, 1-trifluoromethyl-1,2,2-trifluorocyclobutane, 3-methyl-1,1,2,2-tetrafluorocyclobutane, 1-hydropentadecafluoroheptane, and mixtures thereof.
The above-described alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompounds can be useful not only in cleaning but also in coating deposition, where the perfluorocompound functions as a carrier for a coating material to enable deposition of the material on the surface of a substrate. The invention thus also provides a coating composition and a process for depositing a coating on a substrate surface using the composition. The process comprises the step of applying to at least a portion of at least one surface of a substrate a coating of a liquid coating composition comprising (a) a solvent composition comprising at least one mono-, di-, or trialkoxy-substituted perfluoroalkane, perfluorocycloalkane, perfluorocycloalkyl-containing perfluoroalkane, or perfluorocycloalkylene-containing perfluoroalkane compound, the compound optionally containing additional catenary heteroatoms; and (b) at least one coating material which is soluble or dispersible in the solvent composition. The solvent composition can further comprise one or more co-dispersants or co-solvents (as defined supra, preferably those having boiling points below about 125xc2x0 C.) and/or one or more additives (e.g., surfactants, coloring agents, stabilizers, anti-oxidants, flame retardants, and the like). Preferably, the process further comprises the step of removing the solvent composition from the coating by, e.g., allowing evaporation (which can be aided by the application of, e.g., heat or vacuum).
Coating materials which can be deposited by the process include pigments, lubricants, stabilizers, adhesives, anti-oxidants, dyes, polymers, pharmaceuticals, release agents, inorganic oxides, and the like, and combinations thereof. Preferred materials include perfluoropolyether, hydrocarbon, and silicone lubricants; amorphous copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene; polytetrafluoroethylene; and combinations thereof. Representative examples of materials suitable for use in the process include titanium dioxide, iron oxides, magnesium oxide, perfluoropolyethers, polysiloxanes, stearic acid, acrylic adhesives, polytetrafluoroethylene, amorphous copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene, and combinations thereof. Any of the substrates described above (for cleaning applications) can be coated via the process of the invention. The process can be particularly useful for coating magnetic hard disks or electrical connectors with perfluoropolyether lubricants or medical devices with silicone lubricants.
To form a coating composition, the components of the composition (i.e., the alkoxy-substituted perfluorocompound(s), the coating material(s), and any co-dispersant(s) or co-solvent(s) utilized) can be combined by any conventional mixing technique used for dissolving, dispersing, or emulsifying coating materials, e.g., by mechanical agitation, ultrasonic agitation, manual agitation, and the like. The solvent composition and the coating material(s) can be combined in any ratio depending upon the desired thickness of the coating, but the coating material(s) preferably constitute from about 0.1 to about 10 weight percent of the coating composition for most coating applications.
The deposition process of the invention can be carried out by applying the coating composition to a substrate by any conventional technique. For example, the composition can be brushed or sprayed (e.g., as an aerosol) onto the substrate, or the substrate can be spin-coated. Preferably, the substrate is coated by immersion in the composition. Immersion can be carried out at any suitable temperature and can be maintained for any convenient length of time. If the substrate is a tubing, such as a catheter, and it is desired to ensure that the composition coats the lumen wall, it may be advantageous to draw the composition into the lumen by the application of reduced pressure.
After a coating is applied to a substrate, the solvent composition can be removed from the coating by evaporation. If desired, the rate of evaporation can be accelerated by application of reduced pressure or mild heat. The coating can be of any convenient thickness, and, in practice, the thickness will be determined by such factors as the viscosity of the coating material, the temperature at which the coating is applied, and the rate of withdrawal (if immersion is utilized).